


Stop With The Attention!

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Zoey Allen [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and Ray's relationship goes public, Humor, M/M, Oh Yeah cause the Writer is obsessed, Ray helps, She wants it to stop, Why Did I Write This?, Zoey Hates attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: When the kids at school find out about her brothers relationship everyone suddenly wants to be friends with her. Zoey doesn't like it.





	Stop With The Attention!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Here with another FlashAtom Fic before I go to bed! This one has a lot of Zoey so you will get to know her a little bit better I hope. Enjoy!

When Zoey arrives at her high school everyone is staring at her. Wasn't unusual for her so she shrugged it off and went to her Locker. "Hey Zoey have you seen the news lately?" Her best friend Alexis says. "No why?" Zoey says. "This." Alexis says showing her. Zoey's eyes go wide at the headline which read: 

**Central City Police Department CSI dating Star City Billionaire Ray Palmer.**

Underneath it had a picture of Barry and Ray holding hands. "Oh." Zoey says looking at her best friend. "Yeah." The blond says. "It's all over social media. Zoe your brother is famous." Alexis says. "Well isn't that lovely I'm sure Barry is thrilled." Zoey says sarcastically. "They knew getting into this that the media would find out. Barry said he didn't care." Zoey says. "Yeah but Zoey you do know what that means do you?" Alexis says. Zoey stares at her. "Everyone will now want to be your friend." And I mean _ev_ _eryone_." Alexis says. Zoey scoffs. "Yeah right remember Alexis I'm still the daughter of a doctor who "murdered" his wife and the foster daughter of a cop. "I'll be fine." Zoey says putting air quotes around murdered.

 

***Later***

 

 She wasn't fine. She couldn't get a break. Everyone wanted to know everything about Ray Palmer. I don't hang around him that much I don't know. I barely talk to him. Zoey would tell people. They were lies of course but she just did not want to talk. People were even following her home! Like no! She didn't want these people knowing where she lived. So she went to CCPD and stayed with Joe till she was good to go home.

 

***The Next Week***

 

Zoey had thought for sure everything would blown over after a week. Yeah no everyone was still trying to be her friend. Alexis had now taken over on telling people to back off since Zoey was just done. Ray was in town again since it was Friday and he usually stays the weekends so Zoey had snuck into Barry's room this morning and stolen one of Ray's hats and sunglasses he had left behind so she can wear them out in public so she wouldn't be seen. She would wear it at school but sunglasses can't be on inside and the hat she had unfortunately chosen was a Star City hat so she also didn't wear it at school. It was working tho cause Zoey managed to make it all the way home without being followed and she walks up the stairs to her apartment. She turns the knob and walks in. Sure enough Ray was there with Barry on the couch. Barry looks up to see his sister wearing her disguise.

 

"Zoe?" Barry says. "Yea?" Zoey says. "Is that my hat? And are those my sunglasses?" Ray says as he had also looked up at the girl. "I needed a disguise thank you very much." Zoey says taking them off. "Why?" Barry says. "I don't know Barry look to your right." Zoey says sarcastically. "Because of me?" Ray says. "Not because of you per say because of the article CCPN and Star City News ran the other week about your relationship people at school have been crowding me and even following me home so I took the liberty of disguising myself." Zoey says. Barry looks guilty. "Sorry Zoey when I let Iris run the story I didn't think to ask you." Barry says. "Wait you had Iris run it?!" Zoey says. "Yeah we decided to go public and Iris wanted to be the first person to report it." Barry says guilty. Zoey mutters something. "I'm not mad Barr." Zoey says. "Until everything dies down I'm keeping these Ray." Zoey says holding up the hat and sunglasses and going to her room.

 

"So Zoey how was school?" Barry says 2 weeks later. Zoey mutters something under her breath and angrily takes a bite of her food. "I take it people still want to be your friend against your will?" Ray says. "Yes." Zoey mutters. "Still?" Barry says. "Yes." Zoey says. "Do I need to go in there and talk to someone?" Barry says. "Nope." Zoey says. "I don't get it! 3 weeks ago no one wanted to be my friend and it was just me and Alexis. But now that everyone knows my brother is dating Ray Palmer suddenly everyone wants to be my friend?" Zoey says. Barry lays a hand on her knee. "I'm sorry Zoey." Barry says. "It's not your fault Barry. I promise. It's neither of your guy's faults. You wanted to go public and you did. I'm okay with that. I swear. I just don't like the attention. Even as Bolt I don't like getting attention." Zoey says. "I'll just get used to it. They will have to get bored eventually right?" Zoey says.

 

***Later that night.***

 

Zoey gathers up all her electronics and marches to her brothers room. After checking to make sure it wasn't locked Zoey proceeds into her brothers room. "I'm giving these to you I don't want them in fact give me some lighter fluid and some matches and I'll just burn them." Zoey says throwing everything onto Barry's side of the bed. Barry and Ray stare at the girl.  "Don't ask." Zoey huffs turning on her heel and closing the door. Barry takes her laptop and opens it. "What are you doing?" Ray says. "What? I know her password. I'm checking why my sister literally gave up _all_ her electronics." Barry says going onto to her Facebook.

 

"Holy hell." Barry says. "She has 200 friend requests pending?" Ray says looking over his boyfriend's shoulder. "I forgot an item." Zoey says coming back in with her watch. "Zoey is this why?" Barry says turning the screen around. "Yes." Zoey says flopping down on the bed groaning. "They won't stop. I just wanna play my Facebook games in peace." Zoey says. "You can make your Facebook private now I believe. If not I can program something in your devices if you want." Ray says. Zoey lifts her head up at that. "Please?" She says desperately. "I can see what I can do in the morning." Ray says as Barry closes the computer and puts her electronics on his nightstand. Zoey gets off the bed and hugs the man. "Ray you're a saint.  Also Bro I'm gonna need a new number." Zoey says to her brother. Barry sighs but turns on his side and gives a thumb up. "Okay I leave now goodnight." Zoey says going back to her room. Ray lays down chuckling and turns the light off Barry whining a little because the lack of cuddling so Ray has to pull Barry into his arms and the man hums happily.

 

***The Next Morning***

 

Zoey was grateful it was Saturday because it meant her brother didn't have to go to work since the weekend CSI was on which meant Barry could get a break. Zoey yawns and stretches pulling back the covers and getting out of bed. She opens her bedroom door and the smell of food was in the air. Which meant one thing: Ray was cooking. Thank god she really did not want to get food poisoning again (thanks a lot Barry.) tho she doubt she could get food poisoning now that she has powers but still she did _not_ want to go through that again. She heads into the kitchen and sees her brother at the table working on some cases he had brought home while Ray was at the stove. "Morning Zoe your laptop and other electronics are on the counter. I managed to fix your problem you shouldn't have to worry about people bothering you online anymore ." Ray says. "Barry have I told you how much I love your boyfriend?" Zoey says to her brother.

 

"No and you can't have him. He's mine." Barry says. "I don't want him gross no offense. But I do want him to fix literally everything in Star Labs." Zoey says. Barry chuckles as Zoey goes to put her electronics away. As she does her phone goes off. "What up?" She says to Alexis as she walks back into the kitchen. "Why didn't you answer any of my messages last night Zoella?" Her best friend says. "Cause in a fit of rage I decided to give all my electronics to Barry before I did something stupid like burn them my dear Alexis." Zoey says. "Were you getting Facebook requests again?" Alexis says. "Yes." Zoey says. "Maybe you should make it private." Alexis says. "Oh I won't have to do that cause my brother's boyfriend is a freaking saint." Zoey says loud enough for the man to hear. "You're welcome." Ray calls laughing "What did he do?" Alexis says. "Heck if I know? He did something tho that's all that matters." Zoey says. Her best friend laughs in the background. "Zoey come eat." Barry says. "Gotta go I'm being called to the table." Zoey says. "Who cooked?" Alexis says. "Ray did." Zoey says. "If it wasn't so early in the morning I would be running to you." Alexis says. Zoey chuckles. "Goodbye Alexis." Zoey says hanging up and pocketing her phone. Lucky for Zoey a week later everyone moved on and Zoey could finally be left alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this? I had no idea where I was going with it but this was fun for me to write anyways. Let me know what you think! Hope you guys had an amazing week! 
> 
> My Tumblr is "iamnotthrowingawaymyship" come chat with me! 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> Till Next Time!
> 
> ~Rascal <3


End file.
